Naruto: After
by Imagaco
Summary: It's after the Naruto story, but not after the Naruto adventure. Discontiued.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: After**

_This is a story of life years after the end of Naruto (the series, not the person). Well technically, it's mostly about his kids. I don't own Naruto._

-=-

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said a blond man behind a desk. The doors opened, and in came three people. A man, a woman, and a girl who looked about 12.

"Lord Hokage," the man said to the blond man, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

The man who had just walked through the door was the Emperor of a far-off country. He was visiting with his wife and daughter.

The blond man was called Naruto Uzumaki, the Fox Demon Hokage. He was also currently the sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Naruto bowed to the Emperor. "I am humbled to have such a distinguished royal in my midst." The Emperor and his family bowed back.

Naruto was about to motion for them to have a seat, went two Chunin burst through the door.

"What do you want," Naruto said, "I am in the middle of a very important greeting."

The two Chunin looked at each other nervously, then looked back at their village leader. "Sir," one of them said, "I hate to interrupt, but it's Iruka."

Naruto's eyes bulged, then returned to normal. "What has he done this time," he asked.

"He has painted graffiti all over the Hokage statues," said the other Chunin, "including yours."

Naruto sighed, and looked at the Emperor. "I'm sorry," he said to him, "but we will have to continue this later."

Naruto looked at the two Chunin. "Catch him and return him to class," he said, "and after school, make sure he cleans up all the graffiti by himself."

"That's all," the Emperor said, astounded, "you're just going to have them clean up the graffiti by himself. That's all."

"Of course," Naruto said, walking away. "But why just that," the Emperor asked, "why not something more severe."

"Two reasons," Naruto told him, turning his direction, "one, that was my punishment what I did that at his age. And two…"

Naruto smiled, "Iruka Uzumaki is my son."

-=-

_Okay, so the first chapter is more about Naruto himself and his kids. Don't worry, you'll learn more about them in the next chapter. What do you think will happen next? Give me your replies with your answers._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: After**

_In this story, Iruka Uzumaki is 12 years old. So you can guess how many years ahead this might be. I don't own Naruto._

"**IRUKA!**" shouted one of the two men chasing him. Iruka just smiled and said, "Give it up, losers."

Iruka Uzumaki looked just like his father. Except for the fact the Iruka had claws for finger nails, fox ears on his head, and five fox tails (except for the nails, all of which were blond like him).

After a few minutes of chase, Iruka managed to give them the slip. Or so he thought, before Konohamaru-sensei surprised him.

The rest you probably know, so we'll skip until after Iruka's punishment.

_Later, outside a Ramen restaurant…_

"Where is he," the Emperor asked a nearby Chunin. "Who," the Chunin asked. "Your Lord Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki," the Emperor told him.

The Chunin pointed to the Ramen shop to his right. The Emperor took one look at it, and said to the Chunin, "Do you expect me to believe that someone like your Hokage would eat at such a common place. Now, **where is Naruto?!**"

Naruto poked his head out of the Ramen shop. "Did someone call my name," he asked.

The Emperor, generally surprised, looked over at Naruto. "Well," the Emperor said, getting over his shock, "are we going to continue our meeting."

Naruto looked at him with surprise. "Sorry," he said, "I had completely forgotten."

Just then, a blond boy came out of the ramen shop. "Dad," the boy said, "who is that."

A few seconds later, the Emperor daughter came running towards her father. "Old man," she said, "how dare you leave me alone? You are going to get it." A few seconds later, she tripped on her on long skirt.

She got up again, and, not wanting to seem like a fool, looked around.

She pointed over at the blond boy. "How dare you trip me," she said to him. The boy got angry. "You tripped over your own 2 feet," he told her, grabbing her by the collar.

"Iruka," Naruto warned. "Hey," said the Emperor, "let go of her. She is my daughter, Princess and air to the royal city of Kappunwa."

Iruka stopped and stared at the girl. 'That stopped him,' she thought, 'just like all the rest. Now that he knows who my father is, he won't dare lay a finger on me.'

"What's the matter," she said, smirking a bit, "afraid because the Emperor is my father."

Iruka snapped. "I don't care if he's your Siamese twin," he yelled at her. Then he punched her right in the face. "So believe it," he said.

'This guy's different," was her last conscience thought.

Everyone, except for Naruto himself, stared at Iruka with great shock. He had just physically assaulted the Emperor's daughter.

"Big brother," said a voice from the Ramen shop. Iruka turned around to see his twin sister and mother coming out to see him.

"Sorry," Iruka said, looking down and blushing, "I lost my temper." His sister and mother both smiled. "It's all right," his mother said, "but be more careful."

"Iruka," Naruto said, standing behind him angrily. Iruka turned around to see his angry father. Sweating quite a bit, Iruka started to back away.

"I'm sorry," said Naruto to the Emperor, "I'm sure you understand if we part ways here for tonight."

The Emperor, still in shock, somehow gain strength and nodded his head.

Grabbing Iruka by the ear, Naruto pulled his son with him, nagging him the whole way home.

_In case you're wondering, Naruto married Hinata. Soon afterwards, they had twins, one boy and one girl. Interestingly enough, aside from having fox ears, fox tails, and fox claws, the twins look just like their parents did at their age._

_Also, the 'I don't care if he's your Siamese twin' comment was based on when Naruto first met Konohamaru. I think it would've been better if __**this**__ line had been used._

_I also might need some help. I'm not too far along in the Naruto series, so I don't know who's there and who's not. Also, I might need some help picking out names for people. Some examples are the Emperor, his wife, his daughter, and Iruka's twin sister. Your ideas would be most helpful._

_Also, in case you're wondering why Naruto's son is named after one of his old sensei's, it's because I once heard that Iruka-sensei was the person Naruto admired most. So I thought, 'why not Naruto's his child after him'._

**Imagaco**


End file.
